


practice all the breathing

by empathieves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka is main ship but the others are mentioned in passing, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, These Boys are terrible at talking: the Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathieves/pseuds/empathieves
Summary: Akaashi is being weirdly affectionate and Bokuto doesn't know how to talk about Feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akissontitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/gifts).



> I literally wrote this in half an hour! Woo!

Here’s the thing. It’s not like Bokuto ever _decided_ that he was moving in with Akaashi after high school. It’s not even like the thought really occurred to him – he’s the first to admit that he has problems with the whole ‘foresight’ thing. It’s really decided for him, when Akaashi shows up with some boxes and tells him to pack up, they’re moving into a flat on Tuesday. He knows that he protested, something along the lines of _‘oh, no, you don’t have to do that for me’_ , because Akaashi’s been putting up for his bullshit for years now and it’s not really fair that he has to keep doing it now.

He gets a flat look and a raised eyebrow for his troubles. He starts to pack up his shit.

 

Living with Akaashi is weird. Weirder than he thought it would be? They’ve been in each other’s pockets for ages, and Akaashi knows how to handle him when his mood drops _and_ when it spikes (there’s a volleyball pun there, he knows there is) which is rare to say the least. But before living with him, there had been a pretty clear line drawn in the sand. He calls it the Friendship Line in his head, because Akaashi has always been very clear that they were just Friends. Bokuto is okay with that. He is, really. But lately it seems like the Friendship Line is getting blurrier and blurrier, and the weirdest thing is that Bokuto’s not even the one scuffing it with his feet.

 

He tells Kuroo about it, on the phone. Kuroo’s moved in with Kenma, continuing their strange platonic partnership that Bokuto’s long stopped trying to understand. He tells Kuroo about how last week, Akaashi had actually _rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, like what the fuck?_ Sure, they’d been watching a movie, and Akaashi had been tired, but he doesn’t _do_ casual contact. Ever! Bokuto remembers, when he graduated, that he’d gotten a farewell hug and being moved to tears, because the absolute most he’d gotten prior was a touch on the shoulder when he’d done particularly well in practice.

“Have you considered that maybe it’s not casual contact?” Kuroo asks, with the barest hint of amusement in his voice.

“What about the Friendship Line?”

“Bokuto, I’m going to perfectly honest with you here. Sometimes relationships don’t fit into perfect little boxes. Let me give some examples, ok?”

“I’m listening.” He mumbles, rapidly feeling like he’s five years old and getting a lecture.

“Kenma and I have a platonic, very close friendship. You know that, right?”

He hums his assent, wondering where this is going.

“Kenma is also dating Hinata. They have a non-sexual, romantic relationship. Hinata also has a sexual romantic relationship with Kageyama. The only one of those that fits into a ‘normal’ box is Hinata and Kageyama’s, and even then the fact that they’re open to other relationships means that even that isn’t perfectly in the box.”

His brain kind of trips on that whole bit, honestly.

“Look, all I’m saying is that maybe your relationship with Akaashi is one that doesn’t need to fit into one of those boxes. And that you should talk to him.”

He makes this horrible little whining noise, and Kuroo snorts at the other end of the line.

“Don’t be an idiot about this, Bo. Akaashi is a good guy, but he’s not great at communicating and neither are you. If you have to, write it down so you won’t get distracted. But you need to be honest with each other or you’re both going to end up confused or hurt – or both. Ok?”

“I guess.”

“Anyway, you down for a casual game next Friday? Daichi and Suga are coming along, they might be bringing Asahi if he’s not at Tanaka’s with Noya again.”

“Yeah, that would be awesome!”

“Good. Invite Akaashi too.”

There’s a click in his ear when the first disconnects and he looks at it wistfully, wishing Kuroo could just have his conversations for him.

 

He ends up writing it down and sliding it under Akaashi’s bedroom door, because he’s a coward and doesn’t want to deal with an actual rejection if one happens. If Akaashi ignores it, that’s okay. He can deal. He thinks.

 

He comes home that night and Akaashi’s cooked dinner. That’s odd thing Number One. Odd thing Number Two is that Akaashi is smiling. Just a little, but it’s there. He comes into the kitchen and instead of the usual nod and greeting, he gets a smile and then – then –

Akaashi just kind of leans forward and kisses his cheek and his brain is melting because _oh my God. Oh my God._

“Thank you for the letter this morning. It clarified a few things.” he says.

Kuroo is never going to have to buy his own drinks ever again.


End file.
